Forgive me
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Unas pocas palabras, pueden herir enormemente ahora, él se siente desesperado por ver como ella sufré por su culpa.¿Podrá perdonalo?.One shot,SF basado en la canción de Evanescence.RHr


**Forgive me**

**One shot, song fic

* * *

**

El cielo, al igual que las nubes que se deslizaban lenta y pacíficamente, ya se estaba tiñendo de leves matices naranjas, rojos y lilas que eran el resultado del sol que se iba ocultando poco a poco detrás de las montañas, trayendo consigo, un agradable viento que movía con gracia las hojas de los árboles, llevándose al mismo tiempo, unas cuantas que ya se habían desprendido a causa de la llegada del otoño, lo que hacía que en diversas partes del lugar, el color cobre reinara, logrando así, un espectáculo digno de admirarse y que en verdad era capaz de relajar… Aunque, en realidad, todo esto, le tenía sin cuidado a un chico de cabellera roja como el fuego, cuya mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y que solo se dejaba llevar por sus pasos, con un andar lento… _y con el corazón hecho pedazos_

-_Soy un tonto…_

Era lo que Ronald no dejaba de repetir en su mente, acompañándolo siempre, de una fuerte opresión en su corazón, opresión que pugnaba por salir en forma de lágrimas, pero que él, siempre retenía… ¿Por qué?... _Ni él lo sabía; o, mejor dicho… No quería admitirlo_

Y entonces, siguiendo un repentino respingo de su corazón, levantó la mirada y observó a la figura que se encontraba a pocos metros de él, cerca del lago y recostada sobre un gran árbol… Árbol que, él sabía, era de _ellos_

-Hermione…- susurró Ron, sin poder evitar el recordar por nueva ocasión aquella escena… aquel momento ocurrido hacía apenas un par de horas, aquellas palabras que les habían hecho daño a ambos…

_**Can you forgive me again?**_

_**I don't know what I said**_

_**But I didn't mean to hurt you**_

_**¿Puedes perdonarme de nuevo?**_

_**No se lo que dije**_

_**Pero no fue mi intención lastimarte**_

-------

_La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba desierta a excepción de dos alumnos de séptimo año; todos sus compañeros se encontraban unos pisos abajo dado que era la hora de la comida y por lo tanto, estaban congregados en el Gran Comedor, tratando de pasar un rato agradable… Algo difícil de hacer debido a los recientes sucesos que habían sacudido al mundo mágico… Uno de ellos, digno de celebrarse, exactamente todo lo contrario del otro… Y esto, era exactamente por lo que estaban discutiendo aquellas dos personas en la sala común, tratando de sacar de alguna forma todo aquel dolor y desgarre que los carcomía, aún así, se estuviesen desahogando de la forma equivocada_

_-¡Ron, ya deja de hacerte la víctima que no te queda el papel!- gritaba Hermione, tratando de que Ron la mirase a los ojos -¡Tú no habrías podido hacer algo para evitar que eso pasara!... Estabas muy mal herido… Por favor, Ron… entiende que aquí no hay culpables, excepto…_

_-Excepto tú¿ verdad?- le interrumpió con suma frialdad Ron, ya harto de que Hermione no lo dejase en paz y diciendo algo que sabía, era verdad… aunque diciéndolo sin pensar en el verdadero impacto que estas palabras causarían –Si, Hermione… Si no hubiera sido por ti, si Harry no se hubiese atravesado, si tú hubieras reaccionado a tiempo al ataque de ese estúpido mortífago, Harry aún estaría vivo… con nosotros…_

_**I heard the words come out**_

_**I felt that I would die**_

_**It hurt so much to hurt you**_

_**Escuché las palabras salir,**_

_**Sentí que moriría**_

_**Dolió mucho lastimarte**_

_Solo cuando acababa de articular la última palabra, y al ver la expresión que Hermione había formado, supo que había llegado demasiado lejos… ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto como para haber dicho eso¿Qué acaso Hermione no había tenido ya suficiente con aquel recuerdo¿Qué acaso ella no se había recriminado así misma, una y otra vez, el sacrificio que había hecho su amigo, Harry, por ella¿Qué no él había estado ahí, apoyándola y reconfortándola, diciéndole que ella no tenía la culpa de nada?... Si, eso era lo que había estado haciendo, sin embargo, él, ahora le había dicho de una manera muy cruel que toda la culpa era de ella…_

_**Then you look at me**_

_**You're not shouting anymore**_

_**You're silently broken**_

_**Después, me miras**_

_**Ya no estás gritando**_

_**Estás destrozado silenciosamente**_

_Ron no supo que más decir, no supo de que manera remediar aquello… levantó la mirada y vió directamente a Hermione a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle mediante la simple mirada, todo lo que lo sentía, lo arrepentido que estaba por las palabras dichas, el remordimiento que le carcomía el alma, sin embargo, vio con preocupación como a la chica, el color se le esfumaba de sus mejillas, como temblaba levemente y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…por una nueva ocasión… pero, ahora, provocada por él; Ron hubiese dado lo que fuera por que ella le dijese algo, lo que fuera menos aquel sepulcral silencio que le daba a entender cuanto la había lastimado, y por lo tanto, cuanto le lastimaba y sufría él por saberse el causante de esto_

_Súbitamente, Hermione dio media vuelta y corrió, saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda y no dejando nada más que un silencio aún más denso que el anterior, y a un chico con la conciencia y el corazón rotos por haber destrozado de igual manera, o más, aunque inconscientemente, los sentimientos de la mujer que amaba_

_-------_

_**I'd give anything now**_

_**to kill those words for you**_

_**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."**_

_**But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**_

_**Daría cualquier cosa ahora**_

_**Por matar esas palabras para ti**_

_**Cada vez que digo algo, me arrepiento, lloro… "No quiero perderte"**_

_**Pero de alguna manera se que tú nunca me dejarás, yeah**_

¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo¿Por qué nunca podía quedarse callado cuando se necesitaba¿Por qué demonios tenía que hablar sin antes pensar en las consecuencias, _¿Por qué?_...

Se odiaba así mismo por haberle dicho eso a Hermione… si por él fuera, regresaría el tiempo y evitaría decir aquellas palabras que la habían herido de sobremanera, daría lo que fuese por no verla en aquel estado, por no verla sufriendo ni reprochándose la muerte de Harry, al que ella, igual que él, consideraba un hermano… ¿Por qué no había podido simplemente controlarse?... Lo único que Hermione había estado haciendo, era que él ya no se sintiese tan desanimado¿Y cómo le pagaba él, con palabras hirientes que nunca debieron de haber salido de su boca y que ni siquiera, debió haber pensado

_**'Cause you were made for me**_

_**Somehow I'll make you see**_

_**How happy you make me**_

_**Por que tú fuiste hecho para mi**_

_**De alguna forma te haré ver**_

_**Cuán feliz me haces**_

Tenía que remediar esto de alguna manera, tenía que disculparse, aún así ella no quisiera verlo o lo odiase con todas sus fuerzas, aunque, después de todo, se lo tenía merecido. Siguió mirando a Hermione, observando como la chica estaba abrazada a sus piernas con el rostro oculto en las mismas… el temblor de su cuerpo aún podía notarse desde la distancia en que Ron estaba, haciendo que él se sintiera aún peor y con mayor urgencia de hacer algo, de remediar el terrible error cometido; tenía que hacerle saber que lo sentía, que en esos momentos tan dolorosos, ella era la única persona en quien él encontraba el apoyo y la fortaleza de seguir adelante… tenía que hacerle saber todo esto y cuanto la quería

_**I can't live this life**_

_**Without you by my side**_

_**I need you to survive**_

_**No puedo vivir esta vida**_

_**Sin ti a mi lado**_

_**Te necesito para sobrevivir**_

Dando un profundo suspiro, y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba un poco más, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Hermione, con un andar cuidadoso, como si temiese que si ella descubría su presencia, empezaría a gritarle y a decirle que se fuera, que la dejara sola… Algo que Ron no estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero que de cualquier manera, le dolería mucho, _como una espina clavada en su corazón._

-Hermione

Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Ron en forma de susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que la chica, parara de sollozar y levantara su mirada, encontrándose así, a aquel chico pelirrojo que se encontraba de cuclillas en frente de ella, a unos cuantos centímetros; Hermione no supo exactamente que hacer, y es que le había sorprendido un poco que él la fuese a buscar, _aunque, una parte de su corazón, así lo deseaba_; así que, desviando la mirada hacia el cristalino lago, guardo silencio, esperando a que él hablara primero, ya que, al decir verdad, ella no tenía mucho que decir en ese momento y en aquellas circunstancias

-Lo siento- decía Ron con un tono de profundo arrepentimiento mientras trataba de que Hermione lo mirase, cosa que logró en poco tiempo a causa de sus palabras, de estas dos simples, pero _significativas_ palabras, que venían desde lo más recóndito de su corazón; la chica posó su mirada en la de él, y en cuanto lo hizo, el remordimiento y dolor que experimentó Ron no tenía comparación… si antes se sentía mal, ahora estaba completamente derrumbado al ver como los ojos de Hermione estaban rojos y aún con unas cuantas lágrimas brotando y deslizándose por sus mejillas –En verdad, lo siento mucho- volvió a decir el chico, ya sin poder evitar derrumbarse frente a ella

_**So stay with me**_

_**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**_

_**Entonces, quédate conmigo**_

_**Miras en mis ojos y dentro estoy gritando que lo siento**_

-Fui un tonto, no debí haberte dicho eso…- seguí diciendo el chico mientras Hermione lo escuchaba, sin decir nada, sin dar seña alguna de querer irse o gritarle… solo estaba ahí, impasible, observando fijamente a Ron de una forma inexpresiva -Se que tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó, en serio… dije eso sin pensarlo y no sabes todo lo arrepentido que estoy de haberte hecho recordar ese momento, de haberte hecho daño… Se todo lo que sigues sufriendo… yo también comparto ese dolor… El haber perdido a Harry fue algo horrible, lo se… él era como un hermano para ambos, sin embargo, necesitamos salir adelante… El se sacrificó para dejarnos algo mejor, y, Hermione… Juntos debemos tratar de superar esto… No puedo hacerlo si tú no estás conmigo… Te necesito para seguir, no sabes cuán importante eres para mi… Si tú no estás a mi lado, se que ya no tendré las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con esto, se que me derrumbaré cada vez más… Por favor, Hermione… te pido desde lo más hondo de mi corazón que me perdones… nunca fue mi intención haberte hecho daño… lo siento mucho

Hermione permaneció un momento en silencio, mirándolo profundamente y perdiéndose en la mirada azul de Ron, la cual, expresaba verdadero dolor y arrepentimiento; él, en cambio, estaba un tanto nervioso… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no podía leer con exactitud el rostro de Hermione, y fue exactamente por esto que se sorprendió cuando la chica, derramando más lágrimas, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; Ron, correspondiéndole de igual manera, la abrazó fuertemente, sumiendo el rostro en su cabello y suspirando así, su agradable fragancia, dejándose embargar por las diversas sensaciones que esto le provocaba

-Claro que te perdono, Ron- susurró Hermione, levantando un poco el rostro y viándolo directamente a los ojos

-Gracias, Hermione…- decía Ron, mientras le ponía con sutileza un mechón de cabello detrás del oído y le acariciaba el rostro –Te juro que esto no volverá a pasar…

-Lo se, Ron- le cortó Hermione mientras se recargaba en el pecho del chico, sintiendo de esta manera, su rápido latir, esperando, _deseando_ con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el corazón, que _ella_ fuese la razón de esto, al igual, que él era la razón por la que ella tenía que continuar

_**And you forgive me again**_

_**You're my one true friend**_

_**And I never meant to hurt you**_

_**Y tú me perdonas de nuevo**_

_**Tú eres mi único verdadero amigo**_

_**Y nunca fue mi intención lastimarte**_

_Y, en efecto, era solo ella la causante del acelerar del corazón de Ron, aunque, esto, aún no podía ser revelado… Al menos, no por el momento_

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: Hola! XD, qué tal les pareció?... Espero en verdad que les haya gustado… Y bueno… debo confesar que tuve serios problemas con el fic, y es que, no me podía decidir con la pareja! (Y no, mi otra opción no era un H/G… era algo un poco inusual en mi, jeje)… pero bueno, escribí este… y en serio espero que les haya agradadazo… igual y después me animo a escribirlo con la otra pareja, XD… En fin, la canción es de Evanescence, "Forgive me"… y los personajes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, etc…**_

_**Me despido…**_

_**Gracias por haber leido, y les agradecería aún más, sus comentarios! En serio que cada uno de estos, me animan y son de mucha utilidad… su opinión es de gran importancia**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Mary **_


End file.
